The Jinchuuriki and The Uchiha Heeires
by Aldy Kusnady
Summary: Madara mengubah Naruto menjadi anak kecil kembali disaat-saat terakhirnya, Naruto pun kehilangan ingatannya yang dia ingat hanyalah saat dia dikucilkan, dicaci dan disakiti oleh penduduk desa. Beberapa tahun kemudian dia menemukan sosok perempuan yang mampu memikat hatinya. Bagaimana ceritanya?


**Icha-Icha Paradise The Series**

 **The Jinchuuriki and The Uchiha Heeires**

 **Summary:**

Madara mengubah Naruto menjadi anak kecil kembali disaat-saat terakhirnya, Naruto pun kehilangan ingatannya yang dia ingat hanyalah saat dia dikucilkan, dicaci dan disakiti oleh penduduk desa. Beberapa tahun kemudian dia menemukan sosok perempuan yang mampu memikat hatinya. Bagaimana ceritanya?

 **Pairing:**

Naruto Uzumaki x Sarada Uchiha

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't in any way, shape or form own Naruto and or any character.

 **Warning:** LEMON, PwP, Loli!Sarada and for 17+

 **A/N:** Cerita ini diambil setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, disini Naruto berusia 20 tahun dan Sarada 18 tahun.

 **Happy Reading!**

Mata blue-shappire itu menatap lurus kearah semua orang yang mengerumuninya, biasanya jika orang-orang mengerumuninya seperti ini maka dia akan dipukuli habis-habisan. Rasa takut hinggap dihati anak kecil berambut blonde dengan jumpsuit berwarna oranye yang kebesaran ditubuhnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat melihat kerumunan itu memandanginya, dari sudut matanya terlihat air mata yang hampir jatuh "J-jangan sakiti aku" katanya dengan nada bergetar, dia takut dan dia tak ingin merasakan rasa sakit lagi.

Dia menutup matanya dia tahu bahwa orang-orang itu tidak akan mendengarkannya barang sekalipun, yang mereka utamakan hanyalah emosi yang berlebihan. Dia sudah siap dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang-orang disana.

Dia tak merasakan sesuatu yang dia perkirakan sedari tadi, malahan dia mendapatkan pelukan seseorang dari arah depannya "Tenangkan dirimu, Gaki. Baa-chan ada disini" kata orang yang memeluknya itu.

Pelukan itu terasa begitu hangat, inilah yang dia impikan sejak dulu sebuah pelukan hangat dari seseorang. Dia membalas pelukan seorang perempuan paruh baya dengan rambut pirang pucat yang diikat twintail, hatinya sudah terasa tenang saat dipeluk oleh perempuan paruh baya itu.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan kepala seperti buah nanas dengan nada khawatir.

Raut wajah anak kecil yang dipanggil Naruto itu menunjukan ekspresi kebingungan karena mendengar orang yang tidak dikenalnya memanggil namanya padahal dia selalu dipanggil 'Monster' atau 'Iblis'. "Aku tak apa-apa, Nii-san. Maaf, tapi kenapa kalian mengenal aku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

Semua rokkie 12 hampir memekik kaget termasuk Sasuke yang ada disana karena melihat Naruto tak ingat pada teman-temannya. "Kamu tidak ingat kami, Naruto-kun?" tanya perempuan dengan rambut biru gelap dengan mata lavendernya.

Naruto hanya menggelangkan kepalanya "Tidak, Nee-chan. Aku tidak ingat kalian sama sekali" kata Naruto.

Semua yanga berada disana hanya shock berat saat mendengar ucapan polos dari anak kecil yang dulunya teman mereka itu tidak mengingat mereka. "Sialan, pasti si Madara keparat itu sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak dengan Naruto" desis Kiba.

"Pasti ada cara untuk mengembalikannya, bukan?" kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut blonde pucat yang diikat ponytail.

"Sepertinya tidak, kita tidak bisa mengubahnya kembali. Hanya Madara yang tahu tentang jutsu itu" kata Shikamaru dengan wajah serius.

Sementara Naruto hanya memandang heran dengan orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya, dia tak mengerti apa yang mereka obrolkan. Mungkin yang pasti itu tidak ada sangkut paut dengan dirinya, dia tak ambil pusing.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan urusan ini nanti setelah kita sampai di Konoha" perintah sang Gondaime Hokage "Nah, Naru-chan. Ayo ikut Baa-chan kita akan kembali ke Konoha" ajak Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Ha'i, Baa-chan" jawab Naruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

18 tahun kemudian...

18 tahun sejak perang dunia shinobi selesai, semua desa berjalan dengan damai dan lancar tanpa hambatan apapun. Perdamaian telah tercapai berkat kerja keras seseorang dalam perang tersebut.

Disebuah mansion yang lumayan besar dengan halaman luas didepannya yang ditumbuhi beberapa tumbuhan yang sangat indah, disalah satu kamarnya terdapat seorang pemuda yang masih tertidur pulas. Kelopak matanya masih terpejam menyembunyikan iris mata yang dia miliki.

Dia berambut pirang acak-acakan bermodel seperti duren yang dibalut dengan kulit tan dengan baju hijau tua dengan lambang Uzumaki ditengahnya, pemuda itu melenguh pelan saat sinar matahari mengganggu tidurnya. Dia membuka matanya terlihat iris biru yang sangat menenangkan terlihat dari kelopak mata yang terbuka itu.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali demi menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya "Ini sudah pagi, ya? Hooooaaaam..." kata pemuda itu sambil mengucek matanya dengan ekspresi malas.

Dia pun bangkit dari acara tidurnya "Yosh, aku harus semangat –ttebayou" katanya dengan nada semangat dan ciri khasnya yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Dia pun membereskan tempat tidur yang dia pakai tadi setelah itu dia langsung melangkahkan dirinya kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang lumayan bau karena tidak dibersihkan.

Dia adalah Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

Ya, seorang pahlawan perang yang 18 tahun yang lalu dapat mengalahkan duo Uchiha yang ingin menguasai dunia shinobi ini yaitu Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito. Dia juga yang 18 tahun yang lalu terkena jutsu yang membuat dirinya kehilangan ingatannya serta badannya yang kembali pada umur 2 tahun saat itu.

Segala cara terus dilakukan oleh pihak Konoha beserta teman-temannya tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil, Naruto tidak dapat diubah kembali menjadi Naruto yang dulu. Walaupun dia tidak mempunyai orang tua tapi dia memiliki orang-orang yang menyayanginya, contohnya Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi.

Mereka sebenarnya adalah teman Naruto bahkan rekan setim Naruto di tim 7 tapi sekarang dia mereka dipanggil jii-san dan baa-san oleh Naruto. Naruto tidak ingat sama sekali walaupun dengan orang yang sangat dekat dengannya, seolah-olah ingatannya sudah terkunci permanen dan tak bisa dibuka kembali.

Dia memiliki banyak teman bahkan dia sangat dihormati di desa Konoha, sungguh jauh dari perkiraan awalnya. Dia memiliki satu teman lagi yaitu Kurama atau bisa disebut Kyubi no Yoko.

Dia berteman dengan Kyubi sudah lama sekali bahkan Naruto pun tidak ingat dengan partner rubahnya itu. Jutsu yang dipakai oleh Madara memang tak bisa dianggap remeh, seberapa kalipun mereka mencoba hasilnya tetaplah sama. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti.

Pemuda yang berumur 20 tahunan itu akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan rambut pirangnya yang basah dan memakai jumpsuit berwarna oranye kesayangannya, dia bersenandung ria menuju arah tempat dimana dia selalu menyimpan makanan kesukaannya yaitu Ramen.

Dia memanaskan air untuk menyeduh secup ramen instan yang ada dalam kulkasnya, lalu membukakan plastik yang menutupi cup ramen itu. Kemudian dia menuangkan air dengan asap yang masih mengepul yang menandakan bahwa air itu sangat panas.

Setelah itu Naruto menutup kembali penutup plastik cup ramen agar ramen itu segera masak, dan inilah yang paling tidak disukai oleh Naruto dia harus menunggu ramen itu masak selama tiga menit. Dia pun memasang alarm agar dia tahu bahwa ramen itu bisa langsung ia santap.

Mata birunya menerawang jauh kearah langit-langit rumah, dipagi yang indah seperti ini dia harus terganggu dengan pemikiran yang lumayan merepotkan. Dia teringat seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang, wajahnya yang cantik dengan kacamata yang selalu bertengger manis menutupi mata onyx-nya dan tinggi tubuhnya yang dibawah rata-rata wanita remaja yang seumuran dengannya serta yang anehnya tubuhnya yang sangat menggoda itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi perempuan itu.

Lalu terdengar suara jam alarm yang ada didepannya itu berdering keras, dia segera mematikan alarm itu dan membuka tutup plastik ramen yang tadi menutupinya. Dia mengambil sumpit lalu mengocekan ramen itu agar bumbunya tersebar merata.

Naruto mengambil sedikit ramen itu untuk ia cicipi, setelah dirasa ramen itu sudah pas diterima oleh organ pencernaannya dia dengan lahapnya menyantap ramen kesukaannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto pun selesai dengan makanannya dan membuang cup ramen bekas itu ketong sampah yang ada dirumahnya, dia merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar dan merilekskan ototnya terlebih dahulu. Dia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dia berjalan dengan santai kearah pintu mansion itu dan meraih kenop pintu itu lalu membukakan pintu yang menghubungkan rumahnya dengan dunia luar, setelah itu dia menutup pintu itu serta menguncinya rapat-rapat agar pencuri tidak akan masuk kesana.

Naruto memasukan kuncinya kedalam saku celananya dan merogoh kantong ninjanya, lalu tangannya memegang Hitai-ate dengan gambar pusaran daun dan mengikatnya didahinya. Dia memang seorang ninja bahkan kekuatannya bisa setara Hokage saat ini yaitu Sasuke Uchiha, karena dia selalu berlatih bersama Kyubi di training ground.

Tujuannya hanya satu dia ingin menjadi ninja hebat seperti ayahnya yang tentu saja si Kiroi Senko dari Konoha yang bisa menghabisi pasukan Kirigakure hanya dalam sekejap, dia mengetahui hal ini beberapa tahun yang lalu dari baa-channya. Sebelumnya dia terkejut karena hal itu, tapi rasa bangga akan sesuatu menyeruak kedalam hatinya.

Dia juga bangga mempunyai ibu seperti Uzumaki Kushina, walaupun dia tak tahu bagaimana sifatnya tapi dia tahu bahwa sebagian sifat dari orang tuanya turun padanya.

Naruto berjalan santai dikerumunan penduduk desa Konoha yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya dipagi hari yang lumayan mendung ini, sesekali dia membalas sapaan yang ditunjukan padanya. Bahkan dia selalu dipandangi oleh kaum hawa dan yang memandang langsung saja pipinya merona karena melihat ketampanan Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan heran.

Memang sih Naruto bisa dikategorikan tampan tapi sifat polos terhadap sesuatu yang belum pernah dia alami dan rasa peka yang kurang sensitiv terhadap perasaan perempuan, intinya dia belum berpengalaman dengan seorang perempuan. Tapi, dia selalu bersikap lembut jika berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan, itulah mengapa semua perempuan di desa Konoha sangat menyukainya.

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang dari belakangnya, dengan perlahan Naruto memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tersebut.

Dia melihat seorang perempuan yang tingginya dibawah rata-rata dengan rambut raven panjang dengan jepit rambut yang ada dirambut sebelah kirinya, kacamata yang selalu bertengger manis dihidungnya lalu memakai baju berwarna merah tua yang ketat sehingga menampakan lekuk tubuhnya. Perempuan itu setengah berlari kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya menandakan bahwa dia sedang memanggil Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lembut saat perempuan itu sudah berada didekatnya "Oh, kau Sarada-chan. Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau ada ditempat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang perempuan yang bernama Sarada itu.

Sarada Uchiha...

Dia adalah anak dari Sakura Haruno atau sekarang Sakura Uchiha kepala rumah sakit didesa Konoha ini dan Sasuke Uchiha sang pemimpin desa Konoha.

"Emm, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja" jawab Sarada dengan seburat merah dipipinya.

"Bertemu denganku? Memangnya ada apa? Ada suatu hal yang penting 'kah?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak ada hal yang penting kok, aku hanya ingin menanyakan padamu apa kamu punya waktu luang hari ini?" tanya Sarada sambil menatap mata biru shappire Naruto.

"Hmmm..." Naruto memasang pose berpikir, menimbang-nimbang hari ini dia punya acara atau tidak "...Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Naruto.

"Antar aku jalan-jalan, ya? Aku mohon" pinta Sarada pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lembut kearah Sarada dan mengelus pucuk kepala Sarada pelan "Tanpa diminta olehmu pun aku siap, Sarada-chan" Naruto menerima ajakan Sarada.

"Yeay, terima kasih Naruto!" kata Sarada sambil menghamburkan pelukannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto juga senang karena dipeluk oleh orang yang sangat dia sukai tapi dia tak yakin jika Sarada akan menerimanya, malah dia takut. Takut karena jika dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sarada mungkin perempuan itu akan menolaknya dan menjauhinya, dia tak mau hal itu terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Akhirnya Sarada pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto "Ayo, Naruto!" perintah Sarada sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengikuti kemanapun Sarada akan membawanya.

Naruto dan Sarada akhirnya memulai acara jalan-jalan mereka.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Dua orang manusia dengan gender yang berbeda duduk dibangku yang telah disediakan ditepi jalanan desa Konoha, mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Sarada. Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya dan menatap langit yang sudah mulai berwarna oranye menandakan bahwa hari sudah menjelang sore, sementara Sarada hanya menundukan kepalanya; dia sebenarnya malu.

"Terima kasih" gumamnya dengan nada rendah.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sarada yang ada disebelah kirinya "Apa kamu mengatakan sesuatu, Sarada-chan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Terima kasih karena kamu telah menemaniku hari ini, Naruto" kata Sarada dengan nada bicara yang masih rendah.

"Hm, tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku juga senang kok menemanimu jalan-jalan hari ini" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sarada hanya merona saat melihat senyuman Naruto yang sangat menawan "Na-naruto, bo-boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" kata Sarada tergagap.

Naruto hanya menatap bingung pada perempuan yang ada disebelahnya itu "Memangnya apa yang ingin kamu minta?..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya "...Dan hey kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kamu sakit? Jika iya aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" kata Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

Sarada hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Ti-tidak kok, aku tidak sakit" sanggah Sarada.

"Kalau begitu kenapa, Sarada-chan?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang..." kata Sarada sambil mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya "...bahwa aku ingin menginap dirumahmu" kata Sarada sambil tergagap.

Setelah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sarada, Naruto langsung terkejut "Ehh? Menginap dirumahku? Memangnya Sasuke-jiisan dan Sakura-baasan kemana?" tanya Naruto yang masih tidak percaya.

"Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan pergi ke Sunagakure untuk membicarakan tentang aliansi kelima negara besar dan aku disuruh menginap dirumahmu" jawab Sarada.

Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti "Baiklah jika Sasuke-jiisan berkata seperti itu, aku mengijinkanmu menginap dirumahku" jawab Naruto. Naruto melihat kearah langit yang mulai menghitam "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang sepertinya sudah malam akan datang sebentar lagi" ajak Naruto sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sarada.

Sarada dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan dari Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus, mereka pun akhirnya pulang kemansion Namikaze. Sesekali Naruto mengobrol tentang sesuatu dan bercanda ditengah percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto membukakan pintu mansion Namikaze "Tadaima!" serunya dari luar. Naruto hanya terdiam sebentar berharap bahwa ada yang membalas salamnya tapi nihil tak ada yang menjawab salamnya sama sekali.

Sarada hanya memandang punggung Naruto dari belakang, dia tahu laki-laki ini pasti merindukan ayah beserta ibunya 'Naruto pasti kamu merindukan mereka, ya?' batin Sarada.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya "Ah, Sarada-chan maaf tadi aku melamun. Selamat datang dirumahku" kata Naruto dengan nada ceria menutupi kesedihan yang dialaminya tadi.

Sarada pun tersenyum saat melihat Naruto kembali ceria seperti biasanya, inilah yang dia suka dari pemuda pirang yang menyandang klan Namikaze ini. Sikap ceria dan pantang menyerah yang sering ditunjukan olehnya membuat hati Sarada tergerak untuk mengetahui bagaimana sifat yang dimiliki Narutp sebenarnya.

"Kau pasti laparkan, aku akan menyiapkan makanannya dulu, kamu tunggu saja diruang makan" perintah Naruto.

"Apa boleh aku membantumu?" kata Sarada dengan nada memohon.

"Um, baiklah jika itu maumu" jawab Naruto.

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah dapur yang sedikit jauh dari pintu masuk tadi, setelah sampai didapur Naruto langsung mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak dari kulkas. Lalu mereka memasak makanan bersama dengan diselingi canda dan tawa.

.

.

.

Acara makan-makan pun selesai, Naruto sedang mencuci perabotan makan yang telah dipakainya tadi. Naruto pun selesai mencuci piring, sendok dan gelas yang dipakainya, dia berjalan kearah ruang tengah rumahnya lalu dia duduk disofa yang lumayan panjang dan juga dia tak melihat Sarada dari tadi 'Mungkin dia sudah memilih kamar dan tidur duluan' pikirnya.

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit-langit rumahnya, dia masih teringat dengan semua yang dia lakukan bersama Sarada tadi. Dia tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat itu semua, rasa panas menjalar dipipi tannya.

Karena terlalu asyik melamun Naruto tak merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekati tempat duduknya, Sarada pun mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Naruto "N-naruto!" panggilnya dengan tergagap.

Naruto mendengar suara yang sangat lembut memanggilnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping, dia melihat Sarada sedang duduk disebelahnya "Eh? Sarada-chan? Kukira kamu sudah tidur" kata Naruto terkaget.

Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengarkan pertanyaan dari Naruto "A-aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu" kata Sarada dengan nada pelan.

Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung "Memangnya apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" tanya Naruto penasaran sekaligus bingung.

"Aishiteru, Naruto" Sarada mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan jantungnya yang berdetak 3 kali lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Naruto hanya melongo tak percaya, apa dia tak salah dengar. Dia rasa tidak karena telinganya masih berfungsi dengan normal "Apa yang tadi kamu ucapkan, Sarada-chan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" katanya dengan nada tak percaya sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya sendiri.

Sarada menundukan kepalanya "Kau tidak salah dengar, aku... aku memang menyukaimu, Naruto" cicitnya.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti dari Sarada, Naruto tersenyum kearah Sarada "Kamu tahu, Sarada-chan" kata Naruto untuk menarik perhatian Sarada.

Sarada mendongakan kepalanya memandang Naruto bingung "Apa?" tanya Sarada penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu sejak dulu saat kita bertemu di Akademi tapi aku takut jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, kamu malah menjauhiku. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi dan lebih baik aku memendam keinginanku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu" jelas Naruto.

Sarada memandang tak percaya kearah Naruto, jadi selama ini Naruto menyukainya. Sampai-sampai dia memendam perasaannya sendiri karena takut dijauhi olehnya. Setitik cairan menggenang dipelupuk matanya yang terhalangi kacamatanya, berarti bukan hanya dia saja yang mempunyai perasaan itu.

Sarada langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto walaupun tubuhnya lumayan kecil tapi tenaganya lumayan besar mungkin ini efek dari latihan yang diberikan orang tuanya pada Sarada. "Jadi, bukan hanya aku saja yang merasakan perasaan itu, ya?" tanya Sarada dalam pelukan Naruto.

Naruto membalas pelukan Sarada "Iya, jadi apa kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Naruto.

Sarada mengangguk dipelukan Naruto, Naruto tersenyum saat mendapatkan jawaban dari Sarada lalu tangan tannya mengelus rambut raven panjang itu dengan lembut.

Sarada yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari pemuda pirang yang dipeluk olehnya, dia merasa nyaman saat Naruto mengelus rambutnya. Dia mendongakan kepalanya yang tadi ia sembunyikan didada Naruto "Naruto...-kun" panggilnya dan sekarang dia menambah suffix '-kun' pada nama Naruto.

Naruto mangalihkan pandangannya kearah Sarada "Apa?" kata Naruto dengan nada lembut.

Sarada dengan perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Naruto, sedangkan si pemuda blonde hanya memandang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sarada.

Dengan cepat Sarada mencium Naruto tepat dibibirnya, Naruto terhenyak dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sarada. Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, dia hanya diam mematung bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sarada melepaskan ciumannya dengan Naruto. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu atas apa yang dilakukannya tadi "Itu untuk mengenang bahwa kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih" kata Sarada.

Sementara Naruto masih melongo, dia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sarada. Dia tersadar dari lamunannya "Apa yang tadi kamu lakukan, Sarada-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Sarada tersenyum manis yang tak pernah diperlihatkan kepada orang lain "Memang apa yang tadi aku lakukan, Na-ru-to-kun?" Sarada berbalik bertanya pada Naruto dan mengeja nama Naruto dengan nada seperti menggoda sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa tadi kamu menciumku?" tanya Naruto dengan tergagap, sebenarnya dia sedikit takut dengan perempuan yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Sarada semakin mendekat kearah Naruto "Kau pasti tahu alasannya bukan?..." tanya Sarada lalu mendekatkan dirinya kearah Naruto "...dan aku juga ingin sedikit bermain-main denganmu, Naruto-kun" katanya sambil meniup telinga Naruto.

Perlakuan yang diberikan oleh Sarada membuat perasaan Naruto semakin tak karuan dan dia tak mengerti dengan ucapan 'Bermain-main sebentar'. "A-apa maksudmu, Sarada-chan?" tanya Naruto sedikit was-was.

Sarada pun semakin mendekat kearah Naruto dan mendorongnya sehingga posisi Naruto sekarang terlentang, tubuh yang lumayan kecil itu menindih tubuh Naruto "Aku baru tahu sekarang ternyata tubuhmu sangat atletis dan begitu menggoda" goda Sarada.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya berat, dia tak pernah menemukan perempuan bersifat seperti ini padanya. "S-sa-sarada-chan?" panggil Naruto dengan tergagap.

Sarada mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto, setelah begitu dekat Sarada langsung saja mencium Naruto. Dia ingin merasakan kembali rasa dari bibir milik si pemuda pirang ini, lidahnya dengan terampil menjilati bibir Naruto.

Sementara Naruto mencoba menghentikan apa yang dilakukan oleh perempuan bersurai hitam panjang ini, tapi setiap dia ingin menghentikannya Sarada semakin agresif menciumnya. Lalu Naruto terdiam percuma dia melawan, tenaga Sarada sangat kuat.

Sarada tersenyum senang saat merasakan Naruto tidak berontak lagi, dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Dia semakin menghimpit Naruto dengan dadanya yang lumayan besar itu dan dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sarada, dia menuntun tangannya keleher Sarada lalu dengan sedikit agresif juga dia membalas ciuman Sarada. Mereka berdua saling melumat bibir pasangannya dan lidah mereka saling merasakan bagaimana rasa bibir pasangannya.

Salah satu tangan Sarada melepaskan kacamata yang masih menghalangi matanya lalu meletakan kacamata itu dimeja yang ada didepan sofa yang mereka pakai. Setelah Sarada meletakan kacamatanya, Naruto membalikan badannya sehingga tubuh kecil Sarada ditindih oleh tubuh berotot milik Naruto.

Wajah Sarada memerah sempurna saat Naruto membalikan badannya, dia merasakan bahwa Naruto semakin agresif dan juga dia merasakan tangan Naruto berada didadanya yang lumayan besar itu.

"Akh-..." Sarada memekik pelan saat merasakan tangan Naruto meremas dadanya sedikit agak keras. Dia juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia juga menikmati dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, kemudian dia merasakan tangan Naruto melepaskan beberapa kancing baju yang masih melekat di pakaian yang masih dia pakai.

Naruto dengan perlahan-lahan melepaskan kancing baju yang ada dipakaian Sarada, setelah semua lepas Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya sehingga menghentikan ciuman panasnya.

Dia melihat bagaimana tubuh kecil Sarada yang menggoda itu dan juga bra pink yang dia kenakan sedikit menonjol karena payudaranya sudah sedikit terangsang "Kau seksi sekali, Sarada-chan" puji Naruto.

Sarada hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya dan wajahnya yang memerah karena mendengar pujian dari Naruto "Kamu tahu, Naruto-kun. Tubuhku ini hanya untukmu seorang" kata Sarada sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan tubuhmu ini, Sarada-chan" balas Naruto, dia pun mendekatkan dirinya kearah leher jenjang Sarada lalu menjilatinya dan semakin lama jilatannya berubah menjadi gigitan dan hisapan sehingga dileher Sarada terdapat bercak-bercak merah.

"Akh-... nnh-..." Sarada mendesah pelan sambil menggeliat tak karuan saat lehernya digerayangi oleh Naruto, dia mencengkram sofa yang ada dibawahnya menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan.

Naruto memberikan banyak kissmark dileher Sarada, dia kemudian menurunkan kepalanya kearah dada Sarada yang begitu menggoda itu. Dia meremas pelan payudara Sarada lalu menghisapnya dari luar bra yang dipakai Sarada, lalu tangannya menaikan bra berwarna pink itu.

Setelah bra itu terangkat, Naruto langsung saja melahap payudara yang sudah terangsang hebat. Tangan sebelah kanannya meremas payudara sebelah kiri milik perempuan dengan surai hitam itu.

Sarada mendesah pelan saat merasakan puting payudaranya dihisap oleh Naruto, tangannya yang sebelah kanan digunakan olehnya untuk meremas rambut pirang milik Naruto. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu hebat, apalagi tangan Naruto memanjakan payudara sebelah kirinya dan gigi Naruto yang memanjakan putingnya yang sebelah kanan.

Tangan Naruto sebelah kiri digunakannya untuk menggerayangi tubuh kecil Sarada bagian bawah, dia menelusuri perut rata Sarada dan bermain-main didaerah sana lalu makin turun kearah selangkangan Sarada. Naruto menelusupkan tangannya pada rok hitam yang dipakai Sarada.

Dia merasakan bahwa celana dalam milik Sarada sedikit basah karena kegiatan mereka sendiri, Naruto melepaskan kulumannya lalu melihat kearah Sarada. Dia melihat bagaimana wajah Sarada yang menunjukan kenikmatan karena dilayani oleh Naruto.

Naruto berinisiatif melucuti semua pakaian yang dipakai oleh Sarada dan yang dipakai olehnya, sekarang kedua insan itu sama-sama telanjang. Naruto kemudian mendekat kearah Sarada dan menempatkan dirinya di selangkangan Sarada, dia pun menjilati vagina Sarada yang sudah basah karena cairannya.

Dia menjilati bagian itu dan sesekali dia memainkan kloritis yang sudah membengkak serta menelusupkan lidahnya ke lubang hangat milik lawan mainnya.

Sementara Sarada semakin mendesah keras saat merasakan lidah Naruto menelusup ke vaginanya yang sudah basah, dia menjepit kepala Naruto dengan pahanya serta meremas surai pirang itu dengan perasaan nikmat.

Beberapa menit kemudia Naruto merasakan lidahnya yang sedang memanjakan vagina milik Sarada dijepit erat oleh dinding vagina milik perempuan itu, setelah itu lubang hangat itu mengeluarkan cairannya. "AKH-..." Sarada mendesah keras saat menikmati orgasmenya.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum ketika merasakan cairan Sarada "Cairanmu enak juga, sekarang main event 'ttebayou" kata Naruto sambil menyiapkan penisnya yang sudah ereksi sepenuhnya.

Sarada mengangguk tanda menyetujui, dia merasakan benda tumpul milik Naruto menyentuh lubang bagian belakangnya. Lalu benda itu sedikit menerobos lubang analnya Sarada merasakan rasa sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan, rasa penuh memenuhi lubang analnya.

Naruto memasukan penisnya di lubang bagian belakang milik Sarada, dia merasakan bagaimana penisnya dijepit erat oleh lubang hangat milik Sarada. Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo pelan memberikan kesempatan kepada Sarada agar menyesuaikan dirinya dengan penisnya.

Sarada bisa merasakan bagaimana penis Naruto bergerak didalam lubang analnya dengan tempo pelan, dia mendesah pelan saat merasakan penis Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mempercepat temponya.

Setelah sekian lama mempenetrasi anal milik Sarada, Naruto mempercepat tempo pergerakannya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya membuat tubuh Sarada yang kecil itu terhentak-hentak disofa diruang keluarganya. Naruto menghimpit tubuh kecil itu dan mengangkangkan kakinya sehingga membuat lubang anal Sarada terbuka dengan lebar.

Sarada hanya memekik pelan saat Naruto membukakan kakinya lebih lebar dan merasakan tubuh Naruto semakin menghimpit dirinya. Rasa panas karena permainan yang mereka lakukan membuat tubuh keduanya berkeringat.

Naruto melumat bibir tipis milik Sarada tanpa memperlambat tempo sodokannya di lubang anal Sarada. Lidah mereka saling bertarung satu sama lain, Naruto sedikit menekan kepalanya agar ciuman panas yang sedang mereka nikmati semakin dalam.

Tangan Naruto memeluk tubuh polos itu untuk mendekat kearahnya, bibir Naruto sekarang turun kearah leher perempuan bersurai hitam panjang itu.

Penis Naruto berkedut-kedut didalam lubang anal milik Sarada, Naruto semakin mempercepat tempo sodokannya. Sarada hanya mendesah saat merasakan gerakan Naruto semakin cepat hanya mendesah keras, dia juga akan mengalami orgasmenya kembali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sarada merasakan cairan hangat nan kental mengalir kedalam perutnya dia yakin ini cairan yang pemuda pirang itu keluarkan. Perutnya sedikit membesar karena sperma yang Naruto keluarkan lumayan banyak sedetik kemudian dia mengeluarkan cairannya dari vaginanya.

Nafas mereka berdua sedikit terengah-engah, mereka sangat menikmati apa yang tadi dilakukan. Mata Sarada terpejam karena kelelahan karena melayani pemuda pirang ini, dadanya naik-turun mernghirup semua udara yang bisa dia hirup.

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat Sarada sangat menikmati perlakuannya tadi, dia pun mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang belakang Sarada.

"Akh-..." Sarada mendesah pelan saat merasakan penis Naruto dikeluarkan dari lubang belakangnya.

Sarada memandang kearah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya "Kita keronde selanjutnya Naruto-kun" kata Sarada sambil memandang lekat mata biru shappire itu.

"Baiklah, kamu berbaliklah Sarada-chan" perintah Naruto.

Sarada langsung saja menuruti perintah Naruto untuk membalikan badannya dan menunggingkan pantatnya kearah Naruto, cairan yang memenuhi lubang analnya itu sedikit keluar.

Naruto menghampiri Sarada yang membelakanginya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah lubang anal Sarada yang sedikit mengeluarkan cairan spermanya kemudian menjilati cairan yang tumpah itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun "Hmmm, enak juga" kata Naruto menggoda Sarada.

"Akh-... ahh- Naru-htoh" desah Sarada saat merasakan lidah Naruto menjilati anal bagian luarnya, lalu dia merasakan Naruto berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya hanya membalikan wajahnya memandang kearah Naruto heran.

Dia melihat Naruto sedang menyiapkan penisnya di depan lubang vaginanya "Sarada-chan, jika sakit bilang padaku ya?" setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto Sarada langsung mengangguk.

Naruto mengarahkan penisnya untuk menerobos vagina Sarada yang masih perawan itu, dia menempelkan kepala penisnya ke lubang vagina Sarada yang masih sempit itu. Naruto medorong penisnya sehingga masuk kedalam vagina hangat itu.

Sarada menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dia tak pernah merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini rasa sakit ini tidak seperti saat lubang analnya diterobos oleh benda milik Naruto tersebut. Kakinya bergetar saat merasakan penis itu semakin melesak masuk kedalam lubang vaginanya.

Dengan sekali hentakan kejantanan milik Naruto masuk sepenuhnya kedalam vagina milik Sarada, darah keluar dari kewanitaan yang dimasuki oleh Naruto. "N-naruto-kun... sakit!" kata Sarada sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya kearah tubuh mungil yang ada didepannya, tangannya dengan sigap meremas payudara yang lumayan besar itu dan lidahnya menjilati leher Sarada yang sudah penuh dengan bercak merah. Dia berpikir mungkin dengan hal seperti ini rasa sakit yang Sarada alami sedikit berkurang.

"Nhh... Naruh" desah Sarada saat merasakan bagaimana Naruto memanjakan tubuhnya dengan sangat baik. Rasa sakit yang sempat dia alami sedikit berkurang karena Naruto menggantikan rasa sakit itu dengan rasa nikmat yang diberikan padanya.

"Naruh-to... bergerak-lahh" perintah Sarada.

Naruto menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sarada tanpa menghentikan dengan apa yang sebelumnya dia lakukan, dia menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang dengan tangannya yang masih meremas payudara Sarada dan mulutnya yang masih bermain-main dileher Sarada memberikan kissmark baru.

Sarada mendesah nikmat saat penis Naruto itu memasuki vaginanya lebih dalam, penis berurat itu melesak dengan cepat mempenetrasi vagina miliknya yang lumayan sempit itu. Tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti tubuh Naruto yang sedang menggenjot vaginanya.

"Ehhh?" kata Sarada sedikit terkaget saat merasakan Naruto menariknya untuk tidur terlentang sehingga Naruto masih ada dibawahnya sebagai alas dan dia masih menggerakan pinggulnya. Tangan Naruto yang tadi ada dipayudara Sarada berpindah meraih tangan Sarada dan menyimpan tangan Sarada bersama tangannya agar mengangkangkan kaki Sarada.

Sarada bisa melihat dengan jelas penis Naruto merangsek masuk, mengobrak-ngabrik lubang hangat itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat melihat keadaannya sekarang "Apa kau menyukainya, Sarada-chan?" tanya orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Sarada hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya yang berada dikaki dan secara otomatis tangan Sarada menahan kakinya sendiri lalu tangan kanannya beralih pada payudara Sarada dan tangan kirinya berada diperut Sarada yang sedikit membesar itu.

"Ahh-... mhh-... Nah-ruto" desah Sarada saat Naruto mempenetrasi dirinya membuat tubuh kecilnya itu terhentak-hentak keatas-kebawah apalagi tangan Naruto yang meremas payudaranya.

Sarada tidak kuat menahan serangan dari Naruto pun kembali akan mengalami klimaksnya lagi, penis Naruto yang berada didalam vaginanya terjepit sehingga mau tak mau Naruto harus mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya didalam vagina Sarada.

Beberapa saat kemudian, cairan mereka berdua keluar disatu tempat yang sama membuat cairan itu sedikit meluber sehingga membasahi selangkangan mereka sendiri.

Rasa lelah menghinggapi mereka berdua. Tubuh Sarada terengah-engah diatas tubuh Naruto, dia sangat menikmatinya. Tapi sepertinya dia ingin satu kali lagi. Dia pun bangkit sambil berbalik menghadap kearah Naruto dengan penis Naruto yang masih menyatu dengan vagina miliknya "Sekarang aku yang akan bergerak" kata Sarada sambil tersenyum.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, dia terlalu lelah karena melayani perempuan bersurai hitam panjang ini dua ronde berturut-turut.

Sarada akhirnya menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang, dia menumpu tangannya diperut Naruto yang berotot karena latihan keras yang dijalani oleh Naruto. Dia memandang kearah Naruto dengan tatapan sayu, Sarada juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya juga kelelahan seperti Naruto.

Tempo gerakan pinggul seksinya itu sedikit cepat, dia tak tahu kenapa tapi ini terasa sangat nikmat baginya. Kemudian vaginanya menjepit penis Naruto yang ada didalam vaginanya, dia tahu pasti dia akan mengalami klimaks lagi.

Naruto membantu agar pinggul Sarada bergerak dengan cepat karena dinding vagina yang menjepit miliknya membuatnya mendesah keenakan.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun mengalami puncaknya, cairan milik Sarada keluar dari vaginanya sendiri. Penis Naruto pun memuntahkan cairannya didalam vagina milik Sarada, Sarada merasakan vaginanya sedikit penuh karena dua kali cairan Naruto keluar didalam vaginanya serta perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

Sarada ambruk diatas tubuh Naruto, dia menyamankan dirinya kepalanya yang ada diatas perut Naruto karena dirinya hanya setinggi perut Naruto saja.

"Sarada-chan, tadi aku meraba perutmu yang sedikit membesar? Apa itu sakit?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Tadi memang sedikit sakit saat kamu mengeluarkan cairanmu yang banyak itu dilubang belakangku, tapi sekarang tidak karena ini cairan milikmu jadi aku tidak keberatan. Setelah Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan pulang kamu harus melamarku Naruto-kun" kata Sarada dengan nada mengancam.

"Eh? Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Naruto terkaget.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik" jawab Sarada.

"Hm, baiklah. Sepertinya kita tidur disini saja, aku terlalu capek untuk pindah ke kamar" kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Hihihi, baiklah Naruto-kun" Sarada melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan merangkak kearah Naruto sehingga dirinya bisa tidur di dada bidang Naruto "Oyasumi, Naruto-kun" kata Sarada sambil memejamkan matanya.

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Sarada dengan lembut "Oyasuminasai, Sarada-chan" Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk tidur dengan Sarada berada diatasnya, tubuh mereka polos mereka tidak menghiraukan bagaimana dinginnya malam hari ini.

 **The End...**

Halo, Minna-san...

Saya memenuhi janji saya tadi malam yang baca fic baru saya pasti tahu janjinya apa. Bagaimana apa terpuaskan? Kurasa iya.

Maaf tidak sesuai dengan janji chapter kemarin bahwa saya akan mengambil dari fandom lain, tapi saya akan menggantinya setelah chapter 10 usai. Dengan kata lain chapter 11 – 20 chara perempuannya akan diambil dari fandom lain.

Baiklah sampai ketemu lagi dengan author mesum seperti saya ini...

Who's Next?

 **.::SEE YOU IN NEXT TIME::.**

 **.::ALDY KUSNADY LOG OUT::.**


End file.
